The Tradgedy of Percy Jackson
by Trident-Hero
Summary: As another Great Prophesy makes it way into Percy Jackson's life, He is thrown into the front lines to fight yet another war. But this time there is no hope as the Primordial Tartarus is rising from the Pit to wipe out all life on the planet and start a new. But unknown to everyone is that Percy and Tartarus have a connection that will cost the son of Poseidon everything he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Its been 2 years and Im back. I've matured from my 2014-2016 run on this site, and My writing style has improved a lot. Now i Love Percy Jackson, I mean who doesn't right? But what I hate is coming back to the site and seeing the same problem still relevent as it was when i switched over to Wattpad. Every body just writes the same shit. They see a few stories they like and then they try to recreate it with their own twist and it honestly is hard to find stories that i enjoy to read on this site anymore. There are only so many Son of Chaos, Annabeth goes to Percys school, The Guardian of the Hunt, or Percy being betrayed everyone turning on him because of a dick brother then he gets blessed by 7 gods and now he is the only person that can stop the upcoming war and the author says "Will he be willing to help? after everyone has turned on him?" stories. Thing is these stories have been around for a long time, I first started reading in 2013 and writing in 2014, and at first I loved these stories, until they just kept getting copied over and over again. Like its okay when they are original, but thats rare as most copy from the story that inspired them to write the rip off book in the first place. I'm actually really sad that after two years that its still like this. Im trying to make an original story and I haven't read a story past the third chapter in about a year and This story could end up being similar to a story some of y'all have seen before. But its not based on any story I have read and this is all going to come from my mind. So I hope you like this story, Please dont be ghost readers, reviews are wanted and honestly if you dont review on stories when you can thats lame af so yeah this is my comeback hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

 **Oh also no trials of Apollo cause just no, he is still a god and Olympus is re opened in this fanfiction.**

The Tragedy of Percy Jackson

You always hear about the golden days of the Greek and Roman Heroes, but what is often over shadowed is the fate these Heroes face. You're told about it a few times about how they died horrible deaths, how they never got the happy ending they deserved. Percy hoped maybe he could change that, after all it seemed like his golden days were now finished. It had been two years since the second giant war, and everything was now sunshine and rainbows. Monster attacks were non existent, Jason and Piper were getting married in two months, Frank and Hazel were traveling the world, Nico was no living a semi stable happy life, and Annabeth was recovering very well from her time in Tartarus.

However there was a dark cloud that mixed within the sunshine. Percy was not recovered at all from Tartarus, in fact he felt like he was getting worse each day. Even with therapy three times a week, Percy was not able to cope very well with what he saw in his last moments in the pit. Tartarus in the flesh, sucking monsters and Titans into him, were the focus of Percy's nightmares. He felt so weak and useless at that moment. He stared into the eyes of the primordial being, and ever since he felt this cold shiver that stayed with him for every second of his life. Percy pretended like everything was okay, that he was doing better that he was making the same recovery as Annabeth. He was ashamed of himself for being this... this weak, he wanted to be better but he couldn't.

Percy often found himself wondering if that moment in the pit would be his downfall, if after everything he had been through that a single second of eye contact could ruin his life for ever. It seemed possible that maybe it would just be a constant reminder of worse times as his life improved. Sadly Percy knew that it was just wishful thinking, because life as a demigod never was as simple as that.

Rachel Dare sat in the big house with Chiron, just chatting aimlessly about camp activities when unexpectedly the nineteen year old collapsed to the ground holding her head. Chiron rushed to her side, and was surprised to see that her eyes were glowing bright green. This came to a surprise to the centaur as no prophesy had been given since the prophesy of the seven.

"Rachel?" he asked carefully placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

But it was not Rachel who responded, it was the Oracle who croaked out

"The Enemy of all shall rise

To cause all to happiness die

For Olympus to stand at the end of May

Percy Jackson shall see the end of his days

Demigods shall preach his name as the war of wars arrives

All life is at stake as The first Primordial war is makes its way

Chaos is sure to reign"

Chiron stared into Rachel's eyes as her eyes faded back to normal in utter shock. Another great prophesy was here, the only question was how long would it take for all hell to break through. But what really chilled him to the bone was that that the prophesy actually named the Hero of the prophesy. Percy Jackson was now involved in another prophesy where everything was at stake, unfortunately this time it seemed like the Great son of Poseidon was going to die in three months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait in the update guys my phone got stolen and my lab top was glitching out but here we are, Here is chapter two.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson**

The Tragedy of Percy Jackson

Chapter 2

Percy woke up in a pool of his own sweat, thankfully his powers instantly dried himself and the bed, he was still disturbed by it. He wasn't surprised by the fact, honestly it was a regular occurrence for him. He'd have a nightmare or two, and wake up covered in sweat. Last night had been no different, as a nightmare was all he experienced in his dreams.

The dark voice of Tartarus still echoed in his mind, as over and over he informed Percy that he could not defeat him. Even if that was the case, Percy over and over tried to attack and kill Tartarus, each charge resulting in his very horrible death. If that wasn't bad enough, before Percy could even fight the living and breathing form of hell, he had to watch all of his friends die before him. This happened over and over again in a loop, each one slightly different then the rest but each resulting in defeat. Percy could have sworn that he could feel Tartarus stabbing his sword into his gut, his fist reaching at his heart through Percy's chest, and of course being suffocated was the most horrific of them all.

Percy figured he would give in and tell Chiron about the nightmares, he debated telling Annabeth but he didn't want her worrying over him more then she already did. Chiron was someone he could trust and even if the old centaur didn't have a solution he would probably give Percy some good advice that would help the situation briefly. Sighing he rose from his bed and quickly took a shower before slipping on a CHB t shirt and khaki colored cargo pants, his usual attire, before walking out of his cabin.

He admired the view he saw above him, as the protective boundary kept the campers nice and warm, but on the outside and above, snow lightly fell. He noticed it was very early in the morning, most likely five or six, considering the sun was just starting to peak above the lake. Figuring he would let his mentor rest for a while longer, Percy made his way down towards the beach. He hoped being all alone would help ease his anxious mind.

When he made it to the beach, he walked ankle deep into the water, and just stared at the water finding it peaceful and comforting. He found himself smiling at the water, it was working its magic, and healing Percy's fractured mind. He was sure it would take years to get the darkness of Tartarus out of his mind, even if he stayed in water. However, the water was a safe place for Percy, a place that let the darkness out of his mind and the light back in. He was able to reflect on good times, times where the biggest problem he had in life was passing junior year. Then Hera decided to kidnap him and send him to San Fransisco.

"What a Bitch," He murmured to himself resulting in a shot of lighting in the horizon. Percy shook his head as Zeus always seemed to be listening to him whenever he decided to say something negative about the gods. That really didn't matter to him as he had more ability to speak his mind to the Olympian council after the Titan War 2.0 and The Second Giant War.

The gods that already liked him, liked him more, and he was even able to gain some sort of respect if not appreciation from Athena for not letting her daughter die in the pit. He was pretty sure the only gods that didn't like him was Ares, even if Zeus didn't like Percy he still respected the son of Poseidon. As these thoughts flowed through his mind, Percy seemed to lose track of time, as the break feast bell sounded off twice.

"Till tomorrow lake," Percy mumbled to himself before turning around and walking out of the water to get some food.

* * *

Percy sat down at the far end of the Poseidon table, that way he would be able to speak to the other lone demigod Jason. It took a few minutes but sure enough Jason was sitting down with a sigh before giving Percy a nod.

"You sleep at all last night man?" Jason asked him, "Not to be rude but you look like shit.'

Percy laughed and shrugged before saying, "I slept a little, kept waking up," He lied which was met with a skeptical look from Jason. The son of Zeus didnt question more however, and instead shoved scrambled eggs into his mouth and let out a groan of pleasure. Percy turned and stared at his plate before picking up a piece of toast, smothered it with strawberry jelly, and took a big bite out of it. He chewed the tasty substance and swallowed, which had a different effect. Percy lost his appetite completely and the look of his plate now looked disgusting and the smell of eggs made him want to vomit. He tossed the rest of his bread down on his plate before pushing it away from him.

Unfortunately this had been another side effect from Tartarus, or well at least he assumed. Once the nightmares started back up around October, Percy had not been able to eat more then one meal a day, two if he was lucky. Fortunately for Percy he could always drink water as his body loved water no matter how much he felt like throwing up.

"Hey Sea weed brain," Annabeth said cheerfully plopping down next to him. Percy smiled at her before quickly kissing her cheek.

"How'd you sleep last night?" She asked.

"I think I need a new bed," Percy noted, "Mine right now kinda slumps down on my back."

"Well you always have the thirty other unused beds just waiting to be used," Annabeth noted, "So no nightmares?"

"Annabeth I haven't had a nightmare since last summer okay," Percy lied, "Don't worry about me."

The rest of breakfast went of Annabeth talking to Piper about the wedding plans, and Percy and Jason talking about the bachelor party, which would consist of water slides starting from the clouds into the lake and probably some wine from the god of wines kids. **(For the life of me forgot how to spell his name somebody please tell me what the god of wines name is plz and thanks)**

"Campers! can I have your attention please!" Chiron announced which silenced the conversations as they all looked over at the centaur, " Thank you very much. I have a very important message for you today... The oracle has spoken and a new prophesy has been given. Its rather unusual one, but the Hero of the prophesy is already named and when I am done reading it, he and I will talk alone in the big house. Nobody shall enter or bother the hero at all unless you want to be on dish duty for the rest of the month." Percy was very interested, and looked out across the tables to see who the next hero would be. After all Percy figured he was done with quest, unless it meant retrieving young demigods in help, but no more life or death shit. Well at least he hoped so.

"Alright well, here it is," Chiron announced as he pulled out a piece of paper and began to read from it, "

The Enemy of all shall rise

To cause all to happiness die

For Olympus to stand at the end of May

Percy Jackson shall see the end of his days

Demigods shall preach his name as the war of wars arrives

All life is at stake as The first Primordial war makes its way

Chaos is sure to reign"

All of the campers eyes shot over to Percy who wasnt paying any attention to them. His eyes were trained on the ground as his body felt completely numb. He wasn't having nightmares, he was having demigod dreams, which were warning him of the events to come. He looked up at Annabeth who's hand was grasping onto his arm as her eyes threatened to spill tears. Percy gave her a sad smile before standing up from the table. He felt dizzy and light headed, but he turned his back on all the campers and simply walked towards the big house. He could hear Chiron following him from behind, and when he entered the big house he let himself weakly fall to his knees as the news that he was going to die overwhelmed him. Tears forced themselves from his eyes and a small sob escaped his mouth. Every other quest and war he always had a chance at making it through, but in three months he was going to die at the young age of twenty.

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter, there will be more inter action between Percy and Annabeth next chapter and the first look of Tartarus as well. Please review, favorite, and follow so you can get notified when i update again! Thanks for reading - Trident**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

 **The Tragedy of Percy Jackson**

 **Chapter 3**

Thirty minutes had passed since the announcement of the new prophesy that would cause Percy's death, and since then he had just sat in silence with Chiron sitting across from him. He could tell the centaur was trying to find the right thing to say to him, but Percy really didn't want to talk about what was going to take place, honestly he just wanted to jump into the ocean and hid from all his responsibilities for the rest of his life. Unfortunately Percy knew he couldn't do any of that. He had to fight one last time to insure that all other demigods could live, or at least the ones who didn't die in the up coming war.

"I'm sorry Percy, you don't deserve what the fates have decided. You're a great Hero, and in my opinion the greatest of all. I wish there was another way," Chiron spoke glumly.

"Yeah," Percy responded with a small smile, "But I have three months left so please let that be the last of the mourning."

"I thought I'd tell you since this will be the last time we speak alone. Tomorrow morning you will be at Olympus to train your powers for the up coming fight."

"What?" Percy asked confused, "Why the hell do I need to do that?"

"The prophesy says you will die, which will give Olympus a fighting chance. The gods have proclaimed that you will have to fight the Primordial and inflict enough damage to allow the gods to finish it off." \

"Well why don't they just do it with me?" Percy asked standing up angrily, "Why do I have to be the one to go toe to toe with the Primordial? HUH? PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME! THE PROPHESY SAYS I HAVE TO DIE IT DOESN'T SAY HOW! I COULD GO AND JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND OLYMPUS WOULD STILL HAVE A CHANCE! ZEUS COULD HIT ME WITH HIS STUPID LITTLE MASTER BOLT AND BAM YOU ALL HAVE A CHANCE! HELL I COULD TAKE MY OWN SWORD AND STAB MYSELF AND GUESS WHAT YOU HAVE A CHANCE!"

"Percy please calm down," Chiron said softly.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER CHIRON!" Percy asked screaming at the top of his lungs, "THE GODS SHOULD BE TRAINING THE DEMIGODS HERE HOW TO MASTER THEIR POWERS NOT ME! I AM AS GOOD AS DEAD SO JUST LET ME DIE! LET ME LIVE THREE MONTHS WITH THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND THEN JUST FUCKING END IT OKAY? I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING."

"YOU WILL DO WHAT THE GODS ASKED BECAUSE YOU ARE THE HERO OF THIS PROPHESY!" Chiron roared catching Percy off guard, " Percy... I do not wish any of this for you, but there are things you can not control. The gods, even at there mightest can not take on the Primordial at its strength, and honestly nobody has a clue on how to kill one. This is the best chance on how to really save Olympus. Also if you must know it was your fathers idea, so I'm sure he will let you visit your loved ones."

Percy silently stared at Chiron before nodding his head in defeat. He walked out of the big house without saying another word, just to see Annabeth sitting on the steps. At the sound of the door closing she turned towards him, her face had tears streaming down her face from her stormy grey eyes. Percy sighed as he offered his hand towards her and said, "We need to talk Wise Girl."

* * *

Deep into the Rocky Mountains a large cavern that was unknown to humans because if the mist. It was lucky that nobody had accidentally stumbled into the cavern as it was a place of darkness. Inside the cavern, there was a crack, that led to the deepest most horrible place in Greek mythology, Tartarus. Once just an entry point was now the exit, and sitting inside was the Primordial Tartarus.

The Primordial was shook to the core with anger as Gaea had failed in her awakening, and the demigods had put her to sleep, and even caused the earth goddess to have to re from. That meant the Olympians had more time to rule like little children and have their kids fight battle for them. They didn't care about anybody but themselves and some how had the audacity to call themselves the good guys. They had ruined the world, letting the humans to switch religions, to ignore them, to call them mythology. They just sat in their domains, slept around with humans, and then sent said kills to die for them. Tartarus had enough of just sitting around watching the giants, and titans fail in their attempts to over throw the gods. It was time for someone who could actually over throw the gods and end the world and start it anew in his vision. One where everyone rules him, where discipline and order take first priority. No longer would puny immature gods rule and act like children, there would be order and even though Tartarus himself would be in charge they would not worship him.

Everyone would rule the creator, the one who created the Primordial s, the titans, gods, giants, and monsters that dwell on his creation. Tartarus looked up inside his cavern where there was a crack leading to a glimpse of the starry night.

"Soon everyone will worship you father, I am almost ready. Soon the gods will be gone, I just need a little more time to finish creating my army. Then I will finish off the gods and the hero they send to stop me. They are foolish and will send the greatest hero of all, and with him dead nothing will be able to stand in my way as they will stand leaderless without Percy Jackson."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth sat by the lake, at first Percy just held Annabeth as she cried in his arms. Once she stopped crying Percy explained to her what was happening and how he was leaving.

"So they're going to train you to die?" Annabeth asked shaking her head, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Tell me about it," Percy grumbled darkly, "Chiron said it was because they wanted me to the weaken the Primodial... so they could finish him off or something."

"Him?" Annabeth asked, "Percy I thought you didn't know which Primordial was attacking."

Percy sighed and said, "Those nightmares I had about Tartarus, well they never stopped and honestly they only got worse. They stopped just being flash backs, they started showing me fighting him, each time he would kill me. Sometimes it was in the pit, others it was on mount Olympus, sometimes it was in a forest. No matter what I did I could never beat him, he would kill everyone I love and then finish me off. Annabeth, I thought It was just PTSD, but I think some how Im just being shown my fate. But I'm not going to watch you all die, so I guess its a good thing that I'm doing this alone. I cannot watch you die, and Jason and Piper are about to get married I just, if my death means you guys can live then I am willing to do that. I want all of you to be happy, and die of natural causes. So I guess I have to literally fight my demons."

Annabeth was quiet for a moment before laying her head in Percy's lap, and she started to cry once more. Percy combed his fingers through her hair, and he could feel silent tears falling down his face as well.

"I love you Annabeth," Percy whispered out, "Just promise me that you'll move on and find someone that makes you happy and can care for you." This seemed to only worsen her state as a loud sob escaped from her lips after he said that. The son of Poseidon sighed before an idea popped into his head and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Hey Wise Girl, how about we go for a swim," Percy asked standing up and ripping his shirt off, "I'd hate to leave without showing you how beautiful the lake is underwater." He offered his hand to her with his classic smirk plastered on his face. Even in her emotional state Annabeth forced a smile to her face and took his hand and let out a yelp as Percy shot a wave towards them that pulled them into the middle of the lake.

"Deep breath wise girl," Percy ordered sending her a wink before he grabbed her waist and shot them underneath the water, where they shared possibly the best or second best under water kiss of all time.

 **Its a little short but I had to squeeze an update in because I cant update till Friday or Saturday so I thought I'd publish what I had already for you guys.**


End file.
